


No Room for Negotiation

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Genji must save reader being held hostage. Whatever it takes.





	No Room for Negotiation

Genji had spent years healing from the rage that had once consumed him. You were the final and most important step on his path to peace. But when that step was ripped from under him everything fell apart and a fury like no other was unleashed upon the world. Everything his master had ever taught him was discarded when your scream reached his ear. Blood now painted the walls and coated him like a second skin. A path of bodies lay in his wake as he cut through anyone who stood between the two of you. Every cell of what remained of his body burned with anger. Anger at you for offering yourself up as bait for a distraction. Anger at himself for failing to protect you. Anger especially atthe scum who had you both in this position to begin with. At least there was no shortage of the latter upon which to unleash his wrath. The cries of surrender, the begging, the bargaining was meaningless. How could he be expected to care if they had families? They were a threat to his so why should mercy be afforded?

His rage may have been primal, but his skill did not falter under this emotional swell. Each shuriken cut through a helmet and each slash of his sword separated limb from body. The massacre didn’t stop until he found you. Finally reunited, you looked at him with wide eyes and bit back the fear as best you given there was a knife kissing your throat. The firm hand of your captor was threaded through your hair and your head was roughly tugged back. You clenched your fists and tried to ignore the hot breath against your ears.

“Drop the sword,” she hissed, pressing the cool blade harder against your exposed neck, “We don’t need to add another corpse to the pile. I don’t want to kill them, but if you want so badly to cut me down I’m taking them down with me.”

Genji hesitated for a moment and a gasp escaped your lips as more pressure was applied to the knife. When a bead of blood appeared at its tip the cyborg immediately threw down the sword and held up his hands in surrender.

“Do not harm them, please. Let them go now and I swear that no harm will come to you,” Genji pleaded. But she did not lower the weapon. Your pulse pounded in your ears and you seem to have forgotten how to breath.

“Your word means jack-shit to me,” she growled, “I’m walking out of here with them and you better hope no harm comes to me. Their survival is dependant on mine. You both behave and we all get out of this shit alive. Now get on your knees and put your hands behind your head. You better fucking co-operate because red really isn’t my colour.”

A tense moment passed before Genji finally nodded. He slowly got to his knees and raised his hands behind him. As he did so the distinctsound of metal scraping against metal reached your ears. A thousand and one times you had heard that unmistakable noise and you braced yourself. Your captor had barely pulled you back a step when a green blur soared past you and embedded itself in the wall barely an inch from your face. The grip on you went limp and the knife that had held your fate clattered to the ground. You wasted no time in scrambling away from the body that was now pinned to the wall by theglowing katana which pierced their neck. Lifeless eyes stared at you and you found yourself unable to look away from the haunting sight until robotic arms engulfed you.

“I am so sorry my love. I swear to you, I will never let such harm come to you again. My sword and my heart are yours.”


End file.
